


These memories will stay with me, and prove to me that I've found safety in your arms

by I_am_Clara_Oswald



Series: No matter what you're going through, I will look after you [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established SuperCorp, F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, This is fluff, a VERY BRIEF description of violence, also a lil bit of angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Clara_Oswald/pseuds/I_am_Clara_Oswald
Summary: Lena doesn't understand the safety people try to describe when talking about love. Waking up, she wouldn't have guessed that an attempt on her life would lead her to be able to make sense of what people say. But now she's found it, she knows she will do everything she can to never let go.





	These memories will stay with me, and prove to me that I've found safety in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Flattery’ was something she was used to, of course she was, it was how business men tried to get her to accept deals with them. She was used to the comments about how she was a ‘beautiful young women’, and how her face was ‘so pretty’. She was used to that. What she wasn’t used to was how Kara said it. Kara said it like she really was the most beautiful woman in the universe; Kara said it in a way, with such honestly and affection, that Lena sometimes believed her.

The concept of feeling safe is something that one may explain through protection. For example, you can have safety in regards to security detail. But the feeling of safety can also be explained through a person. Someone who makes you feel like you’re invincible, someone who makes you feel cared for and looked after. In one word, love. It’s indescribable, but once you have it, suddenly it makes sense. Love in any which way – romantically, platonically. If you’re lucky, you can have people in your corner who love you without hesitation, no questions asked.

* * *

 

Lena’s eyes fluttered open as she felts arms tighten around her waist, and a face nuzzling her neck. It was still dark outside, and a glance to the bedside clock revealed at it was the early hours in the morning. She shifted slightly, aiming to turn around in the arms encapsulating her, hearing Kara let out a groan of annoyance at being made to move, causing the other girl to blearily open her eyes.

“Lena?” she mumbled, “’t time’s it?” taking this time to loosen her arms, allowing the brunette to fully turn around, their eyes meeting. She gave a shy smile, moving forwards to place her lips on to the other girls, humming as they met.

“It’s only five,” Lena whispered in reply, placing a small kiss onto Kara’s nose, causing her to scrunch up her face. “’m sorry for waking you, go back to sleep.” She sighed happily as Kara turned to lay on her back, pulling Lena to rest on her chest, as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

“Lena, time to get up, otherwise you’re going to be late for work, and then you will get stressed, and while I love making you feel better, starting your day stressed is not the way to go, because then everything else…” The ramble getting quieter as the source moved further away from the bedroom. Lena grumbled, pulling the sheet over her head, and settling back down. Only minutes later she felt the bed move, and someone straddling her sleeping form, pulling back the covers to reveal her morning state (note: her bed hair is extremely bad – especially when she doesn’t tie her hair up before she goes to sleep). She slowly blinked her eyes open, her gaze coming to rest on the blonde haired superhero currently sporting a cheeky smile, and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Can’t I just stay at home with you? You have a day off, and I just really want to cuddle you all day.” Kara let out a laugh, bending over to peck her lips.

“No, because as much as I love giving you cuddles, you do, in fact, own two companies, both of which need your signature to allow them to do anything.” Lena groaned, muttering under her breath, pushing Kara off her and moving to the bathroom. “Oh and breakfast is ready when you are!” Kara chirped, leaving the room to go to the food.

Lena went to the kitchen 20 minutes later, clean and dressed, though still muttering under her breath, but this time about how she owns the company, and how she should be allowed to go in wearing sweatpants and a baggy hoodie. She surveyed the room, eyes homing in on the cup of coffee she could see at the table, quickly moving towards it, and downing it in one go. She heard a snicker from the other side of the room. She sent a fake glare in Kara’s direction, setting the cup down.

“Not all of us are able to run in the morning without coffee Kara, because, not all of us are aliens powered by the sun.” Her face remained straight, causing Kara’s eyes to crinkle and a big small take place on her face.

“Whilst that may be true, and I may get my powers from the sun, not all of us are able to wake up next to a wonderful woman who makes us want to make the most of the day.” She walked forward, taking Lena’s hands and pulling her up against her body, “More specifically, not all of us are able to kiss the most beautiful women in the universe every morning.” Lena ducked her head, nuzzling into Kara’s neck, her cheeks heating up, and her heartbeat spiking, as she took in the words. ‘Flattery’ was something she was used to, of course she was, it was how business men tried to get her to accept deals with them. She was used to the comments about how she was a ‘beautiful young women’, and how her face was ‘so pretty’. She was used to _that_. What she wasn’t used to was how _Kara_ said it. Kara said it like she really _was_ the most beautiful woman in the universe; Kara said it in a way, with such honestly and affection, that Lena sometimes believed her.

“Okay I do need to leave, have you seen my bag?” She questioned, moving away from Kara and looking around the room, “Ah! There it is.” She picked it up, walking to the door and opening it. She spun around, startling slightly as Kara was standing right behind her. She pressed a quick kiss to her lips, before turning back around and walking out the door, calling out behind her, “I will be back around 6, I love you.” Echoed by an ‘I love you’ from Kara.

* * *

 

One big problem, Lena thought, about being a Luthor, was the fact that people looked at her with a bit of scepticism. Which she could deal with. But she’d rather go through her day just facing the average criticism a woman does in the workplace, you know, more related to her outfit and the fact that she is, astonishingly, a woman. However, being the sister of a notorious alien hater and almost-superman-killer, and the daughter of the woman who tried to wipe out the alien population, she tended to get just a little bit more criticism. And, she supposes, there is also the inconvenience of assassination attempts, which apparently appear on a weekly basis. That’s simply all they are at this point, an inconvenience, because while the thrill of being in danger comes across, there is also the nearly dying aspect that causes her to not be able to focus on her work, and also worries her employees. It seemed that today was going to be another one of those inconveniences.

She was down in her lab in L-Corp, running through some tests on a new device she had made that, she hoped, had the ability to protect Kara from kryptonite, alongside protect other aliens from whatever causes them harm (so far she had programmed it with 10 different species – that was mainly because she only had access to 10 different species due to whoever the DEO had in captivity). She heard someone enter the room, quickly followed by the sound of the room deadlocking: the way she knew that whoever had entered had no permission (she realised, at this moment, the problem with this, because now she was trapped in a room with someone who posed a threat).

“Luthor,” the voice growled, causing Lena to tense slightly, “I would say ‘don’t worry’, but I plan to make this last a long time…” the voice trailed off, the owner moving towards Lena with heavy footsteps. She felt hands grip her shoulders roughly, spinning her around, and slamming her back into the desk. The man let go off her shoulders, digging into his pocket and pulling out a knife. He sneered at her, “This baby is going to end up in you, so it’s only good that she gets to know you first.” He lifted the blade to Lena’s face, smirking at how her eyes conveyed a hint of terror, before dragging the point from her cheekbone down to her jawline, leaving a trail of red, not yet deep enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave an angry mark.

* * *

 

Lena’s pretty sure she blacked out from fear after that first mark on her face, because suddenly she’s sat in the DEO med room, a vast amount of stitches on her face, a bandage around her ribs, her arm in a sling, and more stitches both on her thigh and abdomen. Not to mention the black eye, split lip, and the pounding heachache she is currently sporting. Also the blurry vision, which currently is making it hard to focus on whoever seems to be talking to her. As she tries to focus on the words, she realises its Maggie.

“Hey Luthor,” the flinch in response doesn’t go missed by Maggie, “Lena sweetie, can you tell me what happened?” She waits patiently, her hand sliding into Lena’s, giving it a little squeeze. This seems to drag Lena out of whatever thought she’s trapped in.

“Maggie?” she whispers brokenly, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Immediately she’s wrapped up in a careful hug, a kiss being placed to her temple, “I can’t remember, I’m so sorry” she manages through sobs, burrowing into Maggie’s neck, the other girl whispering soothing words into her hair. Minutes later she is alerted to the presence of another party, causing her to tense up suddenly, only to relax when she feels making rub her back.

“Hi Lena, I’m here to do a quick check up okay?” That was Alex’s voice. Lena knows she doesn’t need a check-up – she’s just had everything treated, but she can’t fault the agent who she knows cares about her like a sister. She nods slightly, wincing when the pounding in her head gets worse. This catches the agent’s attention, causing her to furrow her brow. “I’m just going to give you some pain medication okay? That should help.” She leans forward, carefully squeezing Lena’s shoulder, before handing her some water and strong painkillers that would knock her out within the next 10 minutes. Lena notes that Maggie is still holding her, seemingly hesitant to let go, only allowing Lena’s the space to take the pills. “Kara is going to be here in a second.” Alex says, motioning for Maggie to follow her out of the room, “we will see you tomorrow, call us, or get Kara to call us if you need anything. I love you.” Lena smiles shakily as Maggie gets up to leave, parroting Alex’s final words to both Maggie and her, before being left alone in the room.

Kara walks in not moment later, eyes red rimmed and wide, browns drawn in worry, an anxious look taking over her face. The second Lena makes eye contact with Kara, she feels more tears roll down her cheeks, causing Kara to sweep her into a hug. She doesn’t object when Kara leads them to the exit, she doesn’t object when Kara picks her up so they can fly, she doesn’t object when Kara doesn’t put her back down straight away, but taking her to their bed, placing her down on the mattress.

“I was so worried.”

“I was too.” This wasn’t a confession to take lightly – Kara knew that Lena had trouble saying when she was scared, or worried.

“Can I kiss you?” she asks hesitantly, breathing a sigh of relief when a small smile lights up Lena’s face. Instead of an answer, Lena pulled her forward, their lips meeting and moving in sync. “Oh Rao Lena, I love you so much.” Kara whispered as they pulled away. Lena opened her mouth to say something, before closing it again, seemingly thinking different about the idea. Kara raised an eyebrow in question, causing Lena to let out a soft chuckle.

“Do you think we could invite Maggie and Alex over for an impromptu movie night?” She questioned, keeping her eyes locked onto Kara’s. “Because honestly, all I want to do is be with the three most important people, watching a Disney film, whilst eating ice cream.” The grin on Kara’s face answered her, making her chuckle again, eyes tracking Kara as the girl moved to grab her phone, sending off a quick text to the other girls, explicitly stating the need for snacks.

* * *

 

20 minutes later, Alex and Maggie entered the apartment to find Kara and Lena sat on the sofa in pyjamas, huddled together under a blanket, Lena resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. They both turned around at the sound of the opening door, each entertaining smiles on their faces.

“Kara seems insistent on me watching the original animated version of _Beauty and The Beast_ , so I hope you’ve come prepared to hear inanimate objects sing.” Lena giggled, reaching out with her good hand for the ice cream that Maggie offered her.

“Kara,” Alex wined, “Come on, we’ve seen this so many damn times.” She all but threw herself into the spot next to Lena, dragging Maggie to sit next to her. The detective let out a laugh.

“Babe, you complain about Disney, but you don’t seem to care when you make me watch Buffy for the hundredth time.” Lena snorts, quickly followed by Kara, who instead lets out a heavy laugh. This is exactly what Lena needed. Familiarity. Safety. Ah, there was that feeling. With Kara’s arms wrapped around her shoulders, Alex’s hand resting on her arm, and Maggie’s soft eyes. The feeling of…love. It’s indescribable, but once you have it, suddenly it makes sense. Lena felt safe. Felt cared for. Felt protected. This was her home.

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 1am, and I'm posting this without checking my spelling so I apologise.


End file.
